Instintos de placer
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Al final todo en Seigaku se terminaba por saber, cuando creían que en sus manos estaba el secreto más grande y mejor guardado, se dieron cuenta del gran fiasco que significaba la simple mención de unos senpais acosadores y dementes por la vida ajena.
1. Prólogo

**D****eclaimer** : Principe del Tennis no me pertenece.

**A****dvertencias**: Principios de OOC, Semi-AU.

**B**ueno espero que lo lean

Instintos de Placer

By: Gαα

-

Prólogo

-

-

Trato de capturar oxigeno lo más que puedo, mi pecho sube y baja con velocidad mientras mis músculos ya menos tensados por la reciente actividad caen casi flojos, me tambaleo un instante para dejarme caer en aquel banco de aquella solitaria sala, siento frío…tiento con una mano donde se suponía que debía encontrar mis ropas, abro los ojos lentamente mientras ahora sentía una segunda respiración muy cerca de mi pero aún más alterada, con cuidado me paro cansado recogiendo toda la ropa regada que esta en el suelo mientras me coloco lo que se suponía que tenía que estar en mis partes intimas y en una de las tantas recogidas doy con un Brassiere color negro con encajes, ¿Eso traía puesto hoy?, miro intentando buscar las braguitas de la mujer con la cual había tenido mi reciente encuentro, hasta que doy con una minúscula braguita también del mismo color solo que esta era _transparente_… una vez recogida toda la ropa me dirijo hacía la mujer, _por que ya era toda una mujer_ y de eso yo me había dado cuenta; entregándole las cuales serían sus ropas.

Me mira cansada mientras las acepta y con una tranquilidad que muchos no le conocían y hasta sin vergüenza se vistió colocándose _lo que se suponía que tenía que tener puesto, _como si de eso se tratará yo también comencé ya a colocarme tranquilamente mis ropas, miro al exterior intentando saber por qué ésta absurda sensación no se quita si ya la he tenido en mis brazos más de una vez, la había escuchado gemir mi nombre durante horas y hasta habíamos tenido que ocultarnos para no ser pillados, tantas preguntas sin respuestas en aquel exterior, intento peinarme aunque me es infructuoso, más a _ella_ parece provocarle gracia, se acerca femeninamente hacía el fruto de mi actual desespero y lo atiende con mucha tranquilidad como si nadie nos apurase, _porque quizás eso sea verdad, _aquellas manos que antes las había sentido en mi cuerpo, aquellos brazos que antes habían rodeado lo que era mi cuello, y la observé detenidamente mientras me arreglaba lo desarreglada que también ella se encontraba; y como siempre ambos nos arreglábamos mutuamente mientras luchaba con aquel endiablado listón rosa del estúpido uniforme femenino de Seishun, sus largos cabellos fuego caían desordenadamente y como leyendo mi mente se los ató en una coleta alta, últimamente aquellos desesperados encuentros estaban aumentando en las últimas semanas, yo no recriminaba cuando ella me llamaba, más bien me seducía a su manera y ella al parecer tampoco le interesaba algún tipo de relación en específico —eso era lo que yo creía— cuando la raptaba por horas o minutos de la nada, era nuestra vida normal, sin preocupaciones ni sacrificios… bueno tal vez si, _pero era un secreto que no queríamos revelar._

Una vez listos ambos caminamos en dirección a la puerta, más mi instinto de posesión hacía ella había nacido, presionándola en la puerta mientras un suave jadeo por su parte ante aquella sorpresa, casi con brusquedad que ella ya conocía la estampe hacía aquella metálica puerta haciéndome camino hacía sus ya sonrosados y hinchados labios por el placer recién concebido, ¿Pedir permiso?, esa cavidad era mía, esa lengua era mía, esos jadeos eran míos por que yo era quien los provocaba, pero _sin compromisos. _Ese beso era de todo menos inocente, pasional, lujurioso, cadencioso, libidinoso, pecaminoso y sobre todo lleno de placer, una vez satisfecho, más bien otra vez en busca de oxígeno dirijo mi mirada hasta sus orbes fuego los cuales me miran con absoluta pasión y entrega, más aún teníamos cosas que hacer —

—Tienes entrenamiento Ryoma-kun —y a pesar de todo lo acontecido, a pesar de todo lo que la he ensuciado, aún así toda de voz seguía siendo apacible, cariñosa y comprensiva —

—Nos vemos después —¿Más palabras?, para qué, si mientras lo hacíamos no dejábamos de decir lo _que tendríamos que haber hecho hoy._

Mis pasos se dirigen hacía la cancha de tennis en donde veo a los titulares entrenar, suspiro cansinamente, si tan solo hubiera sabido que las hormonas reventarían así hoy había echado más de un condón en mi bolsillo_ hoy Sakuno era puro placer._

* * *

**E**ditado

—Gαα—


	2. Realidad

**D**eclaimer : Principe del Tennis no me pertenece

**B**ueno espero que lo lean

* * *

Instintos de Placer

By: Gαα

—

Realidad

—

—

Caminar, pues sólo eso hago, camino pensando en cómo demonios llegué a estas instancias donde mis hormonas dominan más que mi estúpida mente, razonar a como llegué a los instintos carnales y no con cualquier persona.

Bajo escaleras, atravieso patios, me detengo a observar el cielo, tan celeste, tan despejado, tan endemoniadamente alto y no puedo negar que la carencia de calor por parte de un cuerpo me es indispensable… suspiro; ¿Cómo llegué a esto?, es la gran pregunta, camino con parsimonia hacia las canchas de Tenis que más queda, dijo mi mirada en las canchas femeninas en las cuales observó como hacen los ejercicios de elongación, vuelvo mi vista hacía el frente doblando por una de las esquinas comienzo a divisar las canchas masculinas donde los veo trotar a paso medio —

—Cincuenta vueltas más —espetó mientras siento las miradas algunas rencorosas, otras de admiración, algunas indiferentes otras de envidia, escucho como a paso lento viene Horio a alegar —

—¡Hasta que llegas Echizen! —¿Qué más puedo hacer?, nunca pensé en que un cuerpo femenino me pudiera atrapar así, ni mucho menos el de Ryuzaki —

—¡Cien vueltas para ti!, ¡Ahora! —sí, instintivamente estaba iracundo.

—

¿Cómo sucedió?: Ya ni recuerdo, son cosas tan efímeras, tan pasajeras pero no por eso menos intensas. ¿Quién diría que la tímida Sakuno podría ser tan ardiente? : Ni yo misma, nunca lo creí, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez cuando sentía el cuerpo de Ryoma sobre el mío, su respiración en mi lóbulo sus manos tomando posesión de mi cuerpo y mi sexo excitado sólo por tenerlo desnudo ante mí… suspiro, esto se está saliendo de control, antes era esporádico, pasional y nada de contacto entre nosotros a la hora de vernos en otros sitios… ahora, él se había puesto posesivo, controlador, celoso y sobre todo… _muy pervertido,_ y no era que me molestará —bueno, en algunas ocasiones sí— cuando se volvía así podía sentir la pasión y lujuria en solo dos segundos, alcanzar a conocer sus más remotos pensamientos en un sólo tiempo y saber cuándo necesitaba hasta una siesta pareció ser lo más cotidiano para mí.

Amor, dicen que en el amor hay deseo, pero ¿Podría Ryoma sentir del Deseo el Amor?... siempre me lo he preguntado, queda más que claro que por muy estúpido que suene me entrego a él por amor… porque lo deseo, lo anhelo ¡Porque quiero sentirlo dentro de mí!, ¿Es que acaso ustedes nunca han sentido esa absurda necesidad de entregarse a alguien por sólo sentirlo más cerca?, ¡yo lo siento!... y duele, duele saber que sólo para eso le sirvo, duele saber que un día quizás él no me querrá más, quizás no de la manera que yo quisiera, pero que no necesite más mis caricias, mis gemidos, todo lo que yo soy capaz de entregarle sólo porque es él… por ser quien es, por ser el arrogante, mal educado, poco comunicador, engreído Ryoma Echizen, sólo por ser eso y no creó que otra persona sienta lo mismo porque es tan _enfermizo _que duele.

Y esta es mi realidad, la cual ahora comienzo a ver, son más de las seis mi abuela no está y sé que Ryoma pronto tocarás e l timbre.

—

¿Por qué lo hago?: Qué demonios sabré yo. ¿Qué es lo que siento?: Una absurda necesidad de saber que ella es y será _mía, mía y de nadie más… _sí estoy enfermo, enfermo de no tenerla cerca, de no poder sentirla, de no escucharla gemir, pero poco me importa lo demás, nadie se acerca a ella porque está prohibida, nadie puede escucharla hablar porque esa voz sólo es mía, y a veces me he preguntado si lo que siento es amor, o algo similar, pero ¿Cómo podría saberlo si nadie me enseño a sentirlo?...

Y aquí estoy otra vez, mi absurdo instinto de placer, mi efímera salvación porque si no es ahora, será mañana; su abuela nunca está en casa, sus padres no existen, los míos viajan, mi prima a la Universidad ¿Será compañía?, pues si es así que así sea.

Toco tranquilamente el timbre, escucho los tranquilos pasos resonantes por el eco del silencio, la manija se mueve y la frágil figura que tanto conozco y poco entiendo se dibuja frente a mí, su cabello suelto como solía llevarlo esta mañana con su pijama que ella sabía que poco duraría y con esa mirada, _la misma mirada que veo yo en las mañanas en mi espejo, _sentir lo mismo, saber lo mismo, desear lo mismo y vivir lo mismo… eso es. Camino a paso normal hasta que entro a la casa como siempre tan silenciosa pero poco demoraría estar así, escucho como se cierra la puerta y las palabras sobran, quizás es porque conversamos más en un estado adrenalinico y lujurioso, pasa grácilmente su figura ante mí caminando hasta el sofá donde se acomoda y prende la televisión y me deshago de la estorbosa casaca para sentarme muy cerca de ella quien no tarda en acomodarse, _un acuerdo mudo._

Y aquí estamos otra vez, su cuerpo desnudo ante el mío, sus mejillas carmesí como su cabello y sus orbes que brillan aún más que nunca, su cuerpo perfectamente formado y sus caderas completamente atraídas hacía las mías; sus labios rojizos e hinchados por la presión, su vientre plano y su piel cremosa, toda ella era pasión, lujuria, hermosura y todo esto era tan irreal, tan efímero y tan enfermizo, sabía que hacía mal, sabía que esto estaba erróneo, sabía que ella tenía que crecer… pero la quería para mí.

Acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo era un confort sorprendente, disfrutar cada parte de su piel era delicioso, escuchar cada gemido era excitante, lamer, morder, succionar, apretar sus desquiciantes senos era la Locura, ¡¿Cómo demonios fui a caer tan bajo?!, como necesito este cuerpo, quisiera lamerla, morderla, arañarla hasta satisfacerme de ella, quisiera que su sabor quedará eternamente grabado en mi paladar, PERO ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE, sólo efímeros momentos son los que me quedan por disfrutar, para intentar saciarme de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, sus hombros su piel, sus senos; ¡La locura en vida cuando me acerco a ellos y la escucho suspirar con insistencia!

Su sabor tan especial, la candencia de su sexo y saber que esto era único. Beso sus labios buscando su lengua aquel sabor que se diferenciaba en todo lo demás, tan dulces y cálidos, sus cabellos tan suaves y su fragancia tan adictiva, todo esto era enfermizo.

Bajo por sus hombros pasando por sus pechos, cuanto me gusta saborearlos, apretarlos con mis manos como ahora, jugar con sus aureolas rosadas y morder el pezón cuando estaba erecto, escucharla gemir era sorprendentemente excitante, la saliva que dejo en sus senos recorrido por su vientre mientras que juego con su ombligo que también me dedico a saborear y dejar mi marca, mis manos que en algún momento las di por perdidas aparecer entre sus muslos acariciando su femeneidad que ya estaba ansioso, mojado y contraído por la excitación, su respiración irregular, suspiros entrecortados, gemidos que me volvían locos que pronto sabía que no escucharía cegado por la lujuria y la pasión me dedico a pasar mi lengua por esa cavidad que sé que me llevará hasta mis más profundos placeres, siento… sentir es lo único que puedo hacer, ¿no?

—

Sentir como su lengua se adentraba en mí, como cada vez me mojaba más, cada vez empujaba su cabeza con una de mis manos; ¡Dios ya no se cual!, pero lo hacía, lo empujaba con el fin de más placer, de sentirlo más, sentía como yo misma intentaba excitarme con mi mano en mis pezones resultando infructuosa, nadie como él sabría como tocarme, abro los ojos intentando saber dónde demonios esta él, y lo veo, observándome, sus orbes dorados brillantes, lujuriosos pasionales sobre mí, veo sus labios como se los delinea con su lengua en busca de sabor, su torso musculoso, blanco sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus cabellos verdosos pegados a su frente, era endemoniadamente sexy, su cuerpo tan cándido y solo para mí, y no pude evitar seguir mirándolo mientras que con mis manos buscaba su miembro dándole la atención que necesitaba, tan viril, agraciado, excitado, ¡Ryoma era un espléndido!, ver como cerraba sus ojos por placer, como fruncía el ceño y mordía sus labios en señal de placer, como sus manos apoyadas fallaban y se apoyaba en sus codos, como su respiración se volvía más irregular que antes, como su miembro ahora más duro y candente me excitaba Y SUS RONCOS GEMIDOS, sentir con mi piel, gemir cuando en busca de venganza apresaba mi seno con una de sus manos con tanta fuerza que no gemir me era imposible y apretarlo a él aún más y que pronto llegaría el momento en que él comenzará el exquisito vaivén de placer.

Colmada de placer, gemir, respirar y susurrar su nombre, ¿Es que acaso podía hacer más? , su miembro duro entraba sin restricciones, sus gemidos en mi lóbulo, sus palabras, sus manos que se aventuraban por cualquier parte de mi cuerpo —

—Mañana…hay que… despertarse temprano, entrenamiento... ¡Demonios no ahora! —susurraba con frenesís al sentir como me contraía con él aún dentro —

—¡Ryuzaki! —intentaba aguantar, y sus entradas cada vez eran más salvajes, susurraba palabras de las cuales sólo entendía la mitad —

—Más…—¿Qué pedirían ustedes?, más, quería más de él, los ruidos al chocar su sexo con el mío era incesante, ya lo único que sentía era como el orgasmo era inminente, y no era el primero de la noche… me sentía cansada, pero indiscutiblemente satisfecha —

—Ahora —sentir calor entre mis piernas, era él, su sexo había terminado por ceder su miembro ahora descargaba todo el producto de una noche intensa y su descanso era merecido.

Acomodarse era necesario y de medio lado se apoyo en mí escondiendo su cabeza dejando solo sus cabellos a la vista, su respiración chocaba con mi cuerpo mientras que me ceñía más hacía él, sus manos en mi espalda, y sus piernas enredadas con las mías, que satisfacción más placentera —

—Mañana hay que despertarse temprano —murmuró de nuevo, a lo que yo sonreí—

—Mañana no hay clases, Ryoma-kun —un esbozó de sonrisa y ahora él se hacía parte del arte de la acoplación entre nuestros cuerpos, verlo dormir es lo más relajante que he tenido —

—Quiero desayuno Japonés —volvió a murmurar casi dormido, sus labios rozaban mi cuello lo que me provocaba cierto cosquilleo mientras que su respiración me hacía sentir desvalida ante su sola presencia, lo acaricie, su espalda sus brazos, su cintura su estomago tan duro y pensar que todo estaba marcado por mí, me moví un poco para depositar mis labios en los suyos para volver a la posición inicial y caer dormida ante su calor, nuestro calor… esta habitación volvía a hacer guardián de nuestro absurdo secreto.

* * *

**E**ditado

Gαα


	3. Celos y Lencería

**D**eclaimer : On

**A****dvertencias**: Semi-AU, Lemon, Lime, Principios de OOC justificados.

Instintos de Placer

By: Gαα

—

Celos y Lencería

—

—

Algunos rayos matutinos golpearon su rostro, tan sereno como nunca antes se había sentido, con una tranquilidad pasmosa se revolvió entre aquellas sábanas y una fuente de calor ajena, y aquella opresión de siempre al sentirse en los brazos de su gran amor platónico la azotó como nunca, abrió primero uno de esos orbes carmines; y suspiro, él era una verdadera tortura, no importaba en qué momento lo viera, donde lo viera, como estaba y que estaba haciendo: Siempre era hermoso, adictivamente hermoso a la vista, y como no, la expresión serena y arrebatadoramente sexy —aunque él no lo supiera— le daba puntos extra.

Estaba tranquilo, durmiendo, relajado con sus músculos descansado, con su torso blanquecino descubierto dejando ver el fruto de su esfuerzo en el Tennis, sus orbes seguían delineándose gatunos aún dormido, aquellos cabellos rebeldes lo acompañaban en su frente y rosto dejando remarcar sus finos y pintorescos labios, sus pómulos semi-carmines producto de el goce o quizás de algo que estuviese soñando, y cubierto solo con una sábana y colcha hasta las caderas dejando ver lo plano de su estómago y vientre y como siempre tan posesivo y sobre protector la tenía firmemente agarrada, no pudo evitar una sonrisa, era encantador en todos los ámbitos y rogaba a Dios que la dejarán quedarse a su lado para verlo despertar todos sus días hasta que muriera. Con una experiencia ya abastecida por los días en que se despertaba en sus brazos, se removió con sencillez de su cárcel favorita y un frío la golpeó en su cuerpo desnudo, suspiró algo cansada y tomó de su velador aquella pastilla que a veces la hacía sentir más miserable, se envolvió en su bata color pastel y bajó a pasos lentos hacía la cocina, sabía la afición de su desayuno Japonés, pero más sabía que le gustaba dormir hasta que le diera puntada.

—

Se removió inquieto entre las mantas claras, el Sol ya estaba en su apogeo, más un manto grisáceo comenzaba a cubrirlo, sintió por unos momentos frío, decidido buscar el cuerpo que había dejado en la noche a su costado rodó un poco por la cama dándose cuenta del frío que había en aquel costado, bufo aburrido y hastiado y abrió sin más uno de sus orbes dorados con una pereza absoluta y como lo pensaba _ella ya no estaba ahí. _Se vio desnudo, más eso no le importó y dando vueltas de nuevo dejando de paso ver su desnudez; rodó por la cama hasta llegar al borde, y se paró; observó cómo había dejado la cama en un completo desastre y sonrió casi con cinismo. Se dedicó a buscar su bata, _sí su bata,_ él ya la tenía allí, siempre la tuvo y se mataba sus neuronas pensando que siempre la tendrá en aquel closet que era rosa, un rosa que no le molestaba, caminó desnudo dejando ver por completo el cuerpo de adolescente desarrollado y sensual, abrió el closet con pereza y observó como siempre: Vestido, camisa de _hombre_, falda, pantalón de _hombre_, casaca femenina, chaleco femenino, el uniforme de Seigaku de _Ambos_, una casaca _suya,_ otra polera _suya_, cosas de ellas, falda, pantalón femenil, jeans de _hombre_ y **su **bata.

Nada del otro mundo, se la colocó —azul claro— y se restregó los ojos y el cabello mientras bajaba las escaleras, con ojos cerrados. Caminó con las manos en la nuca en una posición bastante masculina y bajo todo, sonrió con aún más arrogancia, ya que se conocía aquella casa al revés y al derecho y como no ella se sabía la suya; olió la fragancia de su desayuno y cayó en cuenta de que no había comido nada ayer, más bien…_nada que no fuera Sakuno._

Con una tranquilidad palpable siguió su camino hasta entrar al living comedor y pasar por la cocina y la miro, con su bata color pastel, sus piernas se veían de maravilla, con su cabello revoltoso y amarrado en un loco ligue, con sus orbes grandes y expresivos y su desayuno casi listo, decidió que era hora de saludar caminó dos pasos y la envolvió en sus brazos, agachó su cabeza para hacer contacto con el cuello de su joven amante y lo besó tranquilamente, estaba acostumbrado a sus reacciones, o sea saltos, pequeños gritos y seguidamente sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, la giró para observarla mejor, sí, sus mejillas estaban como supuso, escarlata al fuego, sus labios entreabiertos para decirle algo y tímida y se preguntaba una y otra vez el por qué seguía siendo así, tan pura y inocente siendo que había poseído ese cuerpo de momentos recónditos —cosa que se contradecía a su actitud cuando la tocaba fervientemente—, acarició una de sus mejillas para poder besarla, suave, sin querer llegar a más pero al corazón, de esos que te dejan prendido con sólo un suave roce entre labios.

Se lamió los labios, seguían sabiendo dulce, y observó el comedor, decidió sentase a esperar su desayuno…

…

…

…

Aquellas calles estaba frías, opacas y sin vida, pero a ellos no les importaba era su paseo, relajante y sin nada que temer, era un Sabado común y corriente sin nada que hacer y por sugerencia del tenista salieron a pasear, no sabía que sucedía con la mente de su amante favorito; lo veía pensativo, más callado de lo que solía ser con ella y sobre todo posesivo y celoso. A pero lo más importante, le había dado una serie de reglas que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra:

—No podía ir a comprar sola.

—No debía hablar, mirar, establecer algún tipo de contacto con otro chico que NO fuera él.

—No podía saludar a sus compañeros de curso. ¡Ah! y casi se le olvidaba: ¡No debía pasear con otra persona que NO fuera él!

Sabía que Ryoma tenía cierto índice de posesividad frente a algunas cosas, pero ella no era una cosa, ¡Era un ser humano!, quería salir sin tener su amenazante mirada que la intimidaba a cada paso que daba; quería salir sin saber que personas de su misma edad le tenían miedo por las posibles repercusiones de hablar con ella. ¡Si no eran nada!, y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo. No supo que se le habrá cruzado por la cabeza el día en que aceptó aquel acuerdo tácito, tal vez las hormonas femeninas también jugaran malas pasadas... pero reconocía que prefería mil veces estar con Ryoma que con cualquier otro; aunque dudaba que pudiera estar con otra persona que no fuera Ryoma Echizen. Se sentía celada sin razón, y utilizada sin título alguno, pero que más podía hacer, sabía que lo que pensaba era estúpido y hasta se denigraba ella misma como mujer, pero de manera independiente: _Ella no podía vivir sin su tacto_.

No es que fuera Ninfómana, ni nada de eso, simplemente que si era tocada por Ryoma —aunque sonara vergonoso— lo dejaría. Si Ryoma quería besarla: Lo dejaría. Si Ryoma quería pasar tiempo con ella: Lo dejaría. Pero quizás lo que nunca dejaría sería que Ryoma le rompiera el corazón... aquello lo estaba haciéndo de a poco.

—

La miraban, todos los hombres del planeta miraban a Sakuno. Se la querían violar, ultrajar, la querían para ellos, le querían coquetear, la querían besar y ella era muy sumisa y se los permitiría, pero NO con Ryoma Echizen, él era el único de hacerla gemir, besarla, tomarla, acariciarla, escucharla la quería para él, la encerraría en su casa, ¡De ahí no saldría jamás!, porque ella era de él y de nadie más, sólo él la vería cuando despertara, el probaría sus labios solo Ryoma Echizen tenía permiso de estar con Sakuno Ryuzaki y a la mierda lo demás, todo lo demás era mierda.

Estúpidos pensamientos, y agradecía que fueran así. ¿Ryoma Echizen celoso?, era lo último que necesitaba saber. Sabía que su padre no estaba tan loco cuando el decia que las mujeres tienen el don de colocarlo a un como un desquiciado sólo para que ellas notaran su precensia, pero Ryoma sabía que Sakuno tenía ojos para él, únicamente para él y nadie más. Entoces... ¿Por qué aquélla desconfianza?, ¿Estaba haciéndo algo mal?

Sakuno caminaba a sus espaldas mientras él la jalaba. Poco le importaba si los de Seigaku andaban por allí; tampoco le importaba que alguien más se enterara que él tenía dominio sobre Sakuno pero... ¿Qué demonios era lo que no calzaba?

_¿Celos?_

No, no eran los celos. Era algo más allá que un simple instinto. Tenía conocimientos de que Ryuzaki siempre anduvo tras de él, sabía que ella no pensaría dos veces cuando él le dijera que quería algo y también sabía que Sakuno no haría nada que él no quisiera... entonces, ¿Qué era lo que andaba mal?

Y fue cuando lo vio: La tienda de Lencería.

Allí dejaría más marcado _su_ territorio.

—

Las vendedoras, promotoras y los compradores estaban sonrosados, la tienda se encontraba en silencio, que sólo era roto por algunos golpes en **un camerino, **donde se escuchaban jadeos, gemidos y golpes secos, algún que otro gruñido y gritos acompañados con un nombre, y recalcado de alguna que otra palabra sin sentido, volvieron a suspirar todos en conjunto y las personas que estaban comprando lencería allí se dirigieron a la caja para pagar lo más rápido posible y otras se iban sin comprar nada —

—¿Ustedes no hacen nada? —murmuró avergonzada una señora ya de edad —

—¿Usted nunca sintió deseos de hacerlo en un lugar público?, además, aquellos chicos me caen bien —murmuró la Asistente del local, luego de escuchar golpes más seguidos por los gemidos, supusieron que ya estaban por terminar, un jadeo casi silencioso y aguantado y silencio… las vendedoras entre sí se sonrosaron, habían estado allí por más de media hora y se habían dado cuenta que se habían apurado. Deberían agradecer que allí sólo trabajara gente joven.

Sakuno respiraba agitadamente mientras Ryoma sonreía satisfecho —

—Te lo quedas —murmuró. Había entrado a la tienda de lencería con el fin de remarcar que aquel cuerpo a pesar de ser menudo era suyo, pero al ver a Sakuno en "paños menores" la tentación hizo mella dentro de Ryoma, sabía que no todo en la vida es sexo y que hacerlo en un lugar público desencadenaría una posible retención, pero no lo pudo evitar; era un joven con las hormonas revueltas y un recién conocido sentido de morbosidad. Luego de un tiempo comenzaron a vestirse, Sakuno no contradijo, estaba muy cansada y muy avergonzada mientras que él estaba como siempre, se vistió con su ropa casi con pereza y salió del camerino para ver a Ryoma pagar sonrosado y allí cayó en cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Las vendedoras la veían con una extraña sonrisa para luego acercarse una con tono divertido, mientras que ella se acercaba cohibida —

—Ten las necesitas más que yo —y se fue riendo, Sakuno se sintió avergonzada y más al ver lo que le paso para salir corriendo…

_Esperaría a Ryoma lo más lejos de aquella tienda._

* * *

**E**ditado


	4. Verdades Gritadas

**Declaimer**: ON

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, lemon, OOC justificado.

Instintos de Placer

By: Gαα

—

Verdades Gritadas

—

—

Como todos los lunes, los alumnos del Instituto Seishun ingresaban con actitudes pesimistas, dóciles, alegres, tristes o indiferentes en el caso de un estudiante en particular, como lo es Echizen Ryoma.

Su actitud dejaba mucho que desear:

—No prestaba atención en clases.

—No hacía mucho casi a los Profesores.

—En demasiadas ocasiones había tenido algún que otro altercado con los alumnos de la institución.

Sin contar con lo busca pleitos que era, pero a pesar de todo eso; era un chico respetable, que hacía valer la moral sobre las personas y no pasaba a llevar a los demás alumnos si estos no se metían con él, en fin, Ryoma Echizen era un caso.

Mientras que por otra parte estaba Ryuzaki Sakuno, una _inocente_ muchacha que no buscaba altercados:_ llegaban solos_, desorientada, tímida al hablar y con complejos de Bipolaridad en algunas ocasiones, gran amiga y extraña confidente; quién como siempre paseaba junto a un extraño chico del salón quien la había parado camino a su clase —

—¿De qué querías hablarme Koichi-san? —Sencillas palabras pronunciadas en voz baja, que de alguna u otra manera delatarían la simpleza de carácter que poseía Sakuno; quien en esos momentos observaba abstraída el suelo del patio —

—Verás Ryuzaki-san… estos días me he dado cuenta de que siento algo fuerte por ti —Koichi Fukao, era del mismo salón que Sakuno, un chico normal sin mayores preocupaciones que su vida y estudios; por otra parte Sakuno miraba sin entender aquellas palabras —

—¿E-especial? —Era ahora cuando sentía el peso de una relación enfermiza en sus hombros, ella no tenía libertad y no porque ella no la quisiera, sino porque ella misma se había jurado amar y respetar sea lo que sea que tenga con Ryoma, a costa de su propia felicidad —

—¡Sakuno-san, por favor!, acepta mi propuesta, déjame conocerte y tal vez… tal vez seamos algo más que amigos —el chico se pronunció con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de carmín.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir ella?, nunca fue buena en esto, es más, a estas hora ella se tenía que encontrar en su sala de clases intentando no pensar en cierta persona de orbes dorados mientras hacía su tarea —

—V-erás… yo… no sé qué d-decir… verás, yo-- —Extraño sonido, sabiendo frente suyo se encontraba su "_Romeo"_, alzó un poco la vista asustada al encontrase al chico apoyándose en sus rodillas intentando soportar el dolor, más sus leves quejidos llegaron a sus oídos, ¿Qué había sucedido?, trato de dar unos atolondrados pasos hasta la persona que yacía quejándose frente de ella, más una extraña raqueta rojiza se implanto en su cara —

—¿Qué haces? —Celos, esa era la palabra que Ryoma Echizen tenía en su mente, él no tenía que compartir _absolutamente nada_ con nadie, aquella joven con largas trenzas lo miraba anonadada dirigiendo su inquietante y temerosa mirada al cuerpo de aquel chico y a Ryoma.

Frunció aún más su ceño si era permitido, algo que no le gustaba Ryoma es que Sakuno se acercara a otros hombres _que no fuera él_, que hablara con personas _que él no conocía_, que saliera de noche _sin estar él para cuidarla_, y sí, ¡Él era un celoso posesivo!, ¿Y?, eso era algo que él sabía y nadie más, cuidaba lo que era suyo y no dejaba que nadie lo pasara a llevar —

—¿Qué haces con él? —De nuevo aquellas palabras, su mirada rojiza se dirigió temerosa al poseedor de aquella mirada, mientras ya, el joven golpeado se estabilizaba un poco más —

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees Echizen?! —Exclamó con estupor el aludido —

—Echizen Ryoma —Miró de manera frívola a aquel joven que se alzaba ante él sin sospechar siquiera de lo que se avecinaba —

—¿Qué?... —Respondió extrañado mientras intentaba acercarse a Sakuno quien se mantenía resguardada tras la raqueta de tenis —

—Me creo Echizen Ryoma —la arrogancia tildada en cada palabra proclamó la ira del joven quien en esos momentos se acercaba a Sakuno para llevársela con él —

—Vamos Sakuno, este tipo está loco —pero sólo alcanzó a pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando la raqueta de Ryoma volvió a interferir, pero ahora, en su rostro —

—¿Quieres otro pelotazo? —Aquella pose de completa arrogancia acompañada de su firme sonrisa maliciosa, no hacía otra cosa que molestar de sobremanera a Koichi —

—¡¿Quién demonios te crees de ella Echizen?! —Espetó el muchacho en un valiente intento de demostrar que él no era nada.

Pero eso pasaba desapercibido por Ryoma, quien aquellas últimas palabras se quedo divagando…

_¿Qué soy de ella?..._ nada, absolutamente nada, no eran novios, ni amigos, tal vez amantes, ¿Pero los amantes se hablan?, él solo lo hacía en determinados días, la observó escudriñándola de la manera menos respetuosa posible, _después de todo siempre hacía lo mismo_, pero por más que la viera, lo único que obtenía como respuesta_, es que ella era de él y de nadie más_, Echizen Ryoma era un hombre completamente posesivo y celoso —

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió de manera mordaz, ya que sin evitarlo, _le había dado donde más le dolía_ —

—Vamos Sakuno-chan —aquellas palabras taladraron sus oídos —

—Te he dicho que ella no va —replicó con voz potente y golpeada, ¿Tanto le costaba asumir lo dicho?, después de todo, ¿Quién toma en cuenta a Sakuno? —

—No… —Aquel murmuro paralizo cualquier acción entre los dos hombres, quienes parecían debatirse en un afuero —

—N-no me... iré con ninguno de los d-dos —¡Ya está!, lo había dicho, apretaba sus puños contra la falda en un vano intento por disminuir aquella presión de ambas miradas sobre su cuerpo —

—Hn… —No había escuchado nada más, aparte de aquellos pasos perderse en la lejanía, al levantar su mirada se encontró con la misma nada, la cual le daba la esplendorosa bienvenida, _genial Sakuno, le has hecho enojar_. Mientras que en otra dirección se dirigía Koichi con una aura depresiva.

Tras un hondo respiro por su parte, miro su reloj de pulsera el cual le anunció que ya llegaba tarde por veinte minutos, abrumada retomó indecisa aquellos pasos hacía su aula, _no tenía ni la más mínima sospecha de lo que vendría_.

Por otra parte teníamos a Ryoma, quien en un desesperado intento por saciar su creciente furia se dirigió a la azotea del Instituto.

Él no era de las personas que se entrometían en demasía en las vidas de sus compañeros, no era de aquellos que hablaban mucho, ni era efusivo, ni mucho menos era de aquellas personas que a simple vista se fijaba si estaba bien o no, él era lo más despistado que había en sus emociones, lo más frío y calculador que había a la hora de relacionarse y sobre todo, _él no era un hombre de muchas palabras_. Disfrutaba su vida jugando tenis, _aunque ahora lo hiciera de otra manera_, y precisamente era por eso que estaba furioso.

Porque si había algo que todos los Echizen sabían, es que: _Un Echizen se enamora solo una vez_…

_Solo una vez_.

—

El día transcurrió sin mayores pormenores, y eso era lo que Sakuno temía, no se había topado con Ryoma ni una sola vez, no lo había observado a lo lejos, _y la tenía intimidada_, sabía que él no era así, siempre directo y a la vez discreto, pero eso no le quitaba que tal vez estaba profundamente enojado con ella, y eso no le gustaba…

_No le gustaba para nada_.

Camino por los pasillos buscando de manera imperceptible a Ryomalo cual la preocupaba, al no encontrarlo en ningún sitio aledaño al instituto.

_¿Y si está enojado conmigo?_

La poseedora de los orbes carmínes no estaba preparada para eso, ella anhelaba tener a Ryoma siempre con ella, verlo crecer, _una completa utopía _—

—¡Sakuno-san! – O no, aquella voz responsable del naciente tormento de Sakuno; golpeó sus oídos mientras, el joven, se dirigía a ella con pasos presurosos —

—¡Sakuno-san!, ¡Lo lamento tanto!, no sabía que Echizen nos estropeara el momento, ¡Lo siento de verdad Sakuno-san!... bueno, ahora me gustaría que respondiera mi pregunta —aquel tinte carmín volvía a adornar las mejillas de Koichi, sin embargo, ahora sumamos las sonrosadas mejillas de Sakuno que adquirieron color tras la declaración —

—Yo… Koichi-s… —No alcanzando a terminar sus palabras, al fondo de las escaleras diviso la fría mirada que le ofrecía Ryoma, quien en un rápido intento de omisión a los hechos, se volvió a adentrar a la azotea.

_Ryoma-kun…_

Único pensamiento acompañado por su mente, su alma se partía en dos, _y maldijo el momento en el cual se vino a enamorar del Príncipe del Tenis_ —

—Lo siento, Koichi-san… pero ya estoy enamorada de otro chico —Pronunció aquellas palabras de manera prolija y casi sin miedo, moviendo rápidamente sus pies tras el que era_ el amor de su vida_.

Un suspiro de derrota adorno, el ahora, frío pasillo; _no siempre se gana_.

Por otra parte, el poseedor de los gatunos orbes dorados, miraba con una iracunda mirada el lago del instituto, no entendía, no podía comprender, el "Por qué" de todas sus acciones, en su mente solo habían imágenes con Sakuno, imágenes de cómo comenzó todo y como él quería que continuará, pero… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué quería que continuará?... _¿Por qué anhelaba que continuará?... _—

—Ryoma-kun… —Aquella voz con tonos bajos y aires dulces, todo aquello le atraía, y no sabía "por qué", suspiró derrotado, mientras agarraba la reja de la azotea enredándola con sus dedos, _no entendía_ —

—Ryuzaki… ¿Cómo supiste cuando te enamoraste de mi? —No era secreto, Ryoma sabía que Sakuno estaba enamorada de él, _se lo repetía incesantemente cuando hacían el amor…_

_Porque ahora ellos hacían el amor_.

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Sakuno quien se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, _¿Cómo supe que me enamoré de él?_, ¿Había una respuesta lógica para ello? , pues su mente le decía que no, y… ¿Su corazón? —

—Pues… cuando estás enamorado haces lo posible para pasar todo el día con esa persona; _porque piensas todo el día en ella_ —¿Piensas todo el día en ella?, ¿Esa era la única razón por la cual sabes que estás enamorado? —

—A veces no es necesario ni siquiera preguntar… es cosa del corazón —palabras pronunciadas como un balde de agua fría por el joven tenista, ¿Cosa del Corazón?, se sentía confundido pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?...

_Nada… absolutamente nada_…

Y como buen Echizen que era, _no demostró nada_. A pasos decididos salió de la azotea dejando a una inquieta Sakuno, ¿Ahora que había hecho mal?

Por otro lado, Ryoma caminaba furioso hacía las canchas de tenis, no había ingresado a ninguna de sus clases, ni mucho menos lo iba a hacer cuando faltaban escasos minutos para el toque de salida. Su ambarina mirada se pasaba indiferente por los distinto tramos en los cuales caminaba, lo cual ocasionaba un ambiente banal a su alrededor.

Él no era más que un joven con hormonas alocadas el cual no sabía reaccionar ante una respuesta rápida, _le estaban quitando a Sakuno_, y él no sabía cómo responder ante tamaña aberración, si había algo con lo cual no le gustaba que tocaran era Sakuno, _siempre estuvo pendiente de ella_, quisiera o no, por decisión propia o por pedidos ajenos, _siempre estaba allí_, pero… ¿Acaso eso era amor?.

Pero sólo una respuesta llego a su cabeza…

_Tendría que pedir ayuda_…

Quisiera o no.

* * *

**E**ditado

¿Comentarios?

Gαα


	5. Errores

**D**isclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sino a Konomi quien fue su creador.

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, Lemon, OOC justificado, Romance, Spoiler.

—

Instintos de Placer  
—

Por: Gaa

—

Errores

—

Se conocían desde los doce, se habían separado y vuelto a juntar tiempo después; su _infancia_ se la representó a ella con una raqueta mientras que él se iba a cumplir sus más grandes sueños, pero a Echizen le faltaba algo, una cosa bastante esencial en el crecimiento de un niño: La presencia de su madre.

No es un trauma, pero sí una carencia con respecto al tacto femenino. Su prima Nanako de vez en cuando le hablaba cosas de chicas que no sabía interpretar muy bien, además de que ella también era un tanto pudorosa; por otra parte su padre era el signo vivo del macho mujeriego, aunque nunca lo había visto con otra mujer que no sea su madre, eso no evitaba que le coqueteara a otras. Se podría decir que su poco tacto femenino se debía eso y la influyente ayuda que su padre le hacía al encerrarse a sí mismo para poder superarlo, sí, Ryoma Echizen había pagado precios cuantiosos sólo por ser un prodigo en el tenis y aquello le estaba pasando factura.

Sabía que algo estaba haciéndo mal con Sakuno, en su cabeza masculina tenía un poco de orientación ínfima que le decía que _algo_ no andaba bien en su relación, y es que no todo puede ser sexo en la vida. Tenía la extraña necesidad de pasar un poco de su tiempo en casa de Sakuno practicando sus bajos instintos, pero cuando aquello quedaba renegado hasta después de un tiempo, se tomaba una siesta con aquella jovencita o escuchaba como Sakuno el contaba de su día y él asentía según las palabras de la chica y tenía a contarle un poco de lo que él había hecho en su día —aunque sea sólo el cuarto de tiempo que haya invertido en su día—, y aquello sabía que la hacia infinitamente feliz, ¿Por qué?, era una respuesta que quería conocer —

—¡Ryoma!

—Padre —hoy no andaba de humor.

Nanjirou Echizen no era el mejor de los padres, y su espíritu de 'padre experimentado' salía a relucir de vez en cuando, y Ryoma se lo agradecía de cierta manera, no quería andar soportando un padre que le diera sermones cada tres segundos del por qué es así y no de otra manera —

—¡Hijo!, ¡Vamos a jugar! —decía un jovial hombre que apenas aparentaba treinta y dos años, meneaba la raqueta de tenis como una danza hipnotizante, mientras que reía ruidosamente sin hacer nada: su padre era extraño —

—No tengo ganas —y sabía que esa respuesta le alarmaría. Nanjirou lo observó por dos segundos para luego acercarse a él y colocar una mano en su frente a modo de saber si estaba enfermo o no. Ryoma chistó frustrado quitándose cualquier tipo de contacto con aquel hombre que decía ser su padre, y recorrió el caminó hasta su alcoba en donde dio un fuerte portazo —

—¡Ryo-chan! —O no, ahí venía de nuevo —

—Vete.

—¡Venga Ryoma!, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees… —no era buena opción.

Omitió los dichos de su estimulado padre y recogió una toalla; tal vez un baño solucionaría todo.

Sakuno se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que Ryoma se enojaba con ella desde que habían iniciado aquella extraña relación, y no sabía como actuar, ¿Debería ir a su casa?, ¿Pedirle disculpas?, ¡No había hecho nada extraño!... tenía plenos conocimientos que lo que empieza mal termina peor; ¿Es que acaso era su caso?

Ella no quería terminar con Ryoma —fuese lo que tuviesen, no quería— pero también admitía que tenía que dejarlo ir si el quería, no podía tenerlo bajo sus antojos. Su corazón se sentía dolido y quebradizo, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a resurgir de sus ojos que ya estaba rojos: había estado toda la tarde llorando en su cuarto.

Recorrió su habitación una y otra vez intentando buscar de manera desesperada una solución, ¡Ella no tenía la culpa de que hubiera gente tras de ella!, quizás todo había llegado a su inesperado fin.

Había tomado una decisión, que le dolía y la destrozaría, pero ésta sería su decisión la cual consumaría cualquier capítulo que tuviera con Ryoma, _era por el bien de Ryoma_. Abrió las puestas de su closet que revivieron cada uno de los instantes pasados con el menor, mientras que ella intentaba retener cualquier vestigios de lágrimas, tomaba cada una de las prendas que no le pertenecieran; sabía que aunque saliera a las tres de la mañana su abuela no se daría cuenta: Ella nunca estaba.

Ya era las nueve de la noche y no quedaba ninguna señal de que hubiera luz en la ciudad de Tokyo. La cena ya había sido servida y comida mientras que la casa de la familia Echizen se mantenía en un sepulcral silencio sólo dejando resonar la televisión que era vista por su padre. Tenía ansias de querer decirle su _pequeño_ problema, pero era tan endemoniadamente difícil como intentar razonar con su madre cuando sabía que ella era cabezota. Karupin intentaba entretenerlo siendo infructuoso su ardua labor, mientras que él se mantenía con la vista dirigida hacía la ventana de manera pensativa y poco reconocible. ¡Ni siquiera un partido merecía tanta atención por parte de Ryoma!, estúpidas hormonas, y estúpido día que decidió probar la fruta prohibida.

Necesitaba llegar a una solución que no comprendía cual era, _necesitaba_ aclarar sus pensar y sentir que se veían ligados a la pequeña y llorona Ryuzaki. No comprendía la absurda necesidad de no compartirla —porque sabía que era absurda—, la anhelante necesidad de poseerla a cada instante y que su nombre quedara marcado en la pequeña cabeza de Sakuno, y tampoco entendía el por qué disfrutaba haciéndo eso cuando podía tener a mil y una mujer tras de él… pero llanamente él quería que Sakuno se fijara en él y nadie más: Los demás podrían podrirse en el infierno.

Tenía que aceptar sus _síntomas_ antes de llegar a un veredicto, y necesitaba ayuda para eso. No es que fuera idiota, pero si no tenía una _mujer_ con la cual saber como pensaban más o menos, no sabría a ciencia cierta que hacer, y la única mujer que se le vino a la cabeza en estos instantes fue su querida prima Nanako quien se encontraba en su habitación, ojala que no escuchara nadie.

Caminó decido a saber que demonios le pasaba, pero también sabía que aquello sólo significaba una cosa:

Tener que contar toda la verdad, o sea, _hablar_.

Ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes, pero no podía ser más difícil que un partido, ¿No?

…

Y allí estaba, sentado frente a su prima sin provocar ningún movimiento. Nanako había hecho de todo antes de sentarse en frente de su primo que al parecer quería preguntarle algo, pero que no se atrevía. Conocía a Ryoma desde que eran pequeños y también tenía conocimiento de que su querido primo le costaba desenvolverse con la gente, así que sólo quedaba esperar a que se animara a hablarle… pero ya llevaban más de una hora sentada y Ryoma ni siquiera había abierto la boca para decirle "Hola", no le quedaba de otra, Ryoma estaba muy tenso —

—¿Cómo has estado Ryoma? —Paso uno: Romper el hielo —

—Bien.

—¿La escuela?

—Bien.

—¿Los entrenamientos?

—Bien.

—¿No te han dado problemas los novatos?

—No.

¡Parecía una máquina!, incluso no sabía si concretamente respiraba o no. Suspiró, tendría que recurrir a su estrategia número dos: Preguntarle directamente —

—Ryoma, no soy adivina —¡Bingo!, se tensó de manera rápida para luego soltar un poco de aire retenido en sus pulmones, no lo había visto así desde que tía Rinko le había molestado con una… niña.

Nanako miró a su primo como si estuviese enfermó, vivir con él le permitía conocer un poco de su vida personal y memorizarse sus reacciones cuando éste no las quería decir, pero, ¿Una chica?... Sí, estaba en edad, pero ¡Estaba hablando de Ryoma Echizen!, ¡Ryoma! —

—Es una chica (?) —Cuestionó dudosa, a lo que sólo vio el titubeante asentir del ambarino —

—¿No sabes como declararte? —volvió a negar. Así no llegarían a ninguna parte —

—Ryoma, si quieres mi ayuda deberías decirme qué es lo que sucede. No soy adivina —insistió intentando sonsacar la realidad de las cosas. Parecía tenso y poco cooperativo, pero si él quería su ayuda, tendría que contarle la verdad —

—Tuve… sexo —soltó de manera mediata, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al decírselo a otra persona que no fuera Sakuno, ¡Cuán vergonzoso podía ser eso!, Nanako lo miraba sorprendida y sonrosada a la vez, mientras intentaba formular en su confusa cabeza una razón contundente por la cual Ryoma estuviera así —

—¡Está embarazada! —soltó de manera rápida y asustada —

—¡No! —Bien. Eso había sido rápido, pero aliviada de que su primo no fuera tan idiota le miró de nuevo —

—Entonces, qué es —preguntó como si le estuviera explicando a un niñito de preescolar —

—Pues… hoy la vi con otro chico —pronunció inseguro Ryoma. Su rostro estaba sonrosado mientras que sus manos estaban afirmadas de manera firme en su pantalón, estaba endemoniadamente nervioso —

—¿Teniendo sexo? —Asustada, Nanako pretendía consolar a su primo, pero vio que éste le negaba la cabeza fervientemente —

—¿Besándose? —Ryoma volvió a negar —

—¿Hablando? —Ryoma asintió—

—¿Estaban hablando cosas malas de ti? —cuestionó nuevamente, a lo que su primo negó con la cabeza de nuevo. Suspiró, quizás ya sabía lo que sucedía —

—No es un pecado que ella quiera hablar con otra persona —el ceño de Ryoma se frunció de manera drástica, casi como si le hubiese dicho que el tenis es estúpido. Nanako se asustó por unos minutos, pero tenía que llegar al meollo de todo esto —

—¿Ella le estaba diciendo que lo quería? —Ryoma volvió a negar, pero su ceño se mantuvo fruncido. Nanako parecía comprender cada vez más lo que sucedía —

—¡Él se le estaba declarando! —anunció feliz dando a entender que había visto al _gran_ problema. Ryoma asintió nuevamente, mientras que el ahora "un tanto aliviado Echizen" asentía con la cabeza —

—Ryoma, no es un pecado que tu novia reciba declaraciones. Supongo que a de ser linda —el fruncido ceño de Ryoma lo cambió por un semblante preocupado, aquí algo no andaba bien. Ryoma pareció palidecer, cuando sus orbes ambarinas perdieron por unos segundos su brillo. ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí? —

—Ella… ella no era mi novia —Nanako estaba perdida. Un incómodo silencio se cernió en la habitación de la joven, mientras que Ryoma parecía pensar de manera rápida alguna solución ante su problema que le parecía claro, Nanako intentaba comprender un poco lo que sucedía. Ryoma estaba celoso porque su chica que no era tan suya, y con la cual había tenido sexo, estaba recibiendo una declaración de amor, por la cual su primo se encontraba ahora así —

—¿Qué sientes por ella? —Ryoma movió los hombros hacía arriba en señal de desconocimiento ante las palabras de Nanako. La chica parecía dudar por unos segundos antes de hablar, pero con prontitud llegó a una resolución. Su primo andaba mal —

—Ryoma, las mujeres no somos propiedad de nadie ni mucho menos estamos marcadas cuando un hombre nos quiere. El querer es algo recíproco por lo cual tú también tienes que dar. ¿No has pensado que ella quizás se aburre que la trates así?, ella _no_ es una cosa —finalizó Nanako. Ryoma la miraba tratando de saber que demonios debería hacer, ¡Él era un hombre que jugaba tenis y tenía necesidades!, no era un hombre que _intentara _conocer a las mujeres —

—Ryoma, ¿Qué sientes por ella? —volvía a insistir con ése tema. Se sentía presionado, él mismo llevaba haciéndo se aquella pregunta una y otra vez con la finalidad de saber que demonios sentía por la pequeña Ryuzaki, pero no sabía como llegar a ella… —

—No lo sé —habló por fin tras un largo silencio. Nanako suspiró nuevamente, tendría que hacer la conversación como al comienzo —

—¿Piensas en ella? —Aquella era lo mismo que le había dicho Sakuno "_Piensas mucho en aquélla persona_", ¿Qué debería contestar? —

—Sí —la más pura verdad —

—¿Ansias verla en los momentos menos esperados? —razonó un poco aquél cuestionamiento. Él sí quería verla de vez en cuando, y cuando quería verla iba a su casa o donde se encontrara para pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Aquello era ansiar verla? —

—No lo sé —la más pura verdad —

—Si estás celoso cuando alguien se acerca ella —espero unos momentos a que replicara, pero nunca llegó —, y si piensas en ella, y _de vez en cuando_ sientes la necesidad de verla pues: Te gusta. Ahora ve a decirle que te gusta y quieres salir con ella, así nadie la molestará con declaraciones —murmuró Nanako para salir de su habitación dejando a un consternado Ryoma: Su primo crecía tan rápido.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí para bajar las escaleras y hablar largo y tendido por teléfono con su tía Rinko, pero no esperaba que a las nueve y media de la noche tocaran el timbre de su casa —

—¿Sí? —Nanako se asomó por la puerta para divisar a una menuda figura femenina alzarse en la puerta con una caja. Las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica y su inminente tartamudeó la asustaron un poco así que se acercó un poco más a ella —

—Q-quisiera ha-hablar c-con R-Ryo—ma-kun —sus palabras trastrabilladas le anunciaban que quizás sería otra chica que le declararía su amor en la puerta de su hogar —lo cual no era novedad—, le sonrío con pena tras enterarse que su primo estaba enamorado pero procedió a llamarlo, diciéndole a aquella tierna muchacha que esperara un poco allí a lo cual sólo asintió un tanto cohibida —

—¡Ryoma!, ¡Te buscan! —Gritaba Nanako mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Los vagos pasos que Ryoma daba al caminar denotaban cuán hastiado se encontraba hoy, con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a atender la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de su padre quien lo pico por unos instantes al salir, y tras abrir la puerta y caminar hacía las afueras de la casa observó como aquella figura menuda tomaba una forma muy conocida: Era Ryuzaki —

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó mordaz, el sólo recordar que Sakuno estaba hablando con otro chico que no fuera él hizo su sangre hervir de lo furioso que se encontraba —

—Yo… ¡Toma! —tras empujar a Ryoma con la caja, el cual se sorprendió por aquel inesperado movimiento, miró a Sakuno un tanto reprimido; aún sentía a viva voz conversación con Nanako lo que provocó su inminente color carmín en sus mejillas —

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó tras unos segundos. Abrió la caja con parsimonia y cuando descubrió lo que ésta tenía abrió sus orbes desmesuradamente: Ahí estaban sus cosas —

—Pero…

—Creo que es lo mejor Ryoma —tras esas palabras Sakuno no esperó nada más y se marchó de allí, dejando a un confundido Ryoma.

Echizen Ryoma no se catalogaba por ser sentimental ni mucho menos por llorar de manera ferviente, pero sus orbes le picaban y sentía el cuerpo pesado, en su cabeza sólo rondaba una única pregunta, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Cuando Sakuno le mostró sus cosas en aquélla caja —la que ahora mantenía agarrada firmemente en sus manos— sintió como parte de sí mismo se perdía y resurgía otra: Orgullo. Sentía su orgullo herido, ¡Una mujer había terminado con él!, ¡Había sido despachado sin ni siquiera una excusa! Pero más allá de todo aquel montaje desesperado se sentía desolado y dolido. Entró a su hogar aún con aquella mueca de resentimiento y amargura en su rostro tirando la caja en cualquier lado para luego subir corriendo a su dormitorio. Nanjirou quien había visto todo aquella escena, se dirigió a la caja la cual estaba abierta. Encontró diversas prendas de su hijo, desde zapatillas hasta su ropa interior, además de una serie de artefactos que nunca le había reconocido.

En el fondo de aquella caja se divisaba la típica fotografía que era tomada por una máquina, en la cual salían impresas diversas imágenes etiquetadas. Allí estaba su hijo con la misma cara de siempre, tenía aquellas mismas facciones imperturbables, mientras que a su costado estaba la chica que se acaba de ir corriendo, allí estaba sonriente y con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso color escarlata. A cualquiera le hubiera dado lo mismo la imagen, pero a Nanjirou no. En ella se podía apreciar un lado que su hijo no mostraba a menudo, su lado humano, y aquel diminuto brillo en sus orbes se lo confirmaba.

Alzó la vista hacía la escalera, llegó la hora de la conversación que intentó retrasar por años: La conversación de Padre e Hijo.

* * *

**L**o lamento

Merezco la peor de las penas por hacerlos esperar durante tanto tiempo, pero no es que no quisiera retrasar la entrega de mi Fic:

**Notas del Autor**:

• Por los atrasos:

—Por la edición de completa de todos mis Fiction (Gravitation, Prince of Tenis, Naruto, Harry Potter), y la producción de otros (Soul Eater, Legal Drug), sumándole los exámenes (Finales), y mi Graduación no he podido actualizar. Pido las disculpas correspondientes por aquello, no me siento mejor persona, pero si más satisfecho/a al poder mejorar mi calidad como escritor.

• Nuevas noticias:

—Por lo mismo que arriba, la edición de mis Fiction, la publicación y reproducción de nuevos, los exámenes finales de éste mes y el de noviembre y mi graduación, voy a lanzar mis Fics de manera tardía, pero ojo, **no significa que los deje botados**_**, **_antes muerto/a que hacer algo similar.

• Ahora:

—Agradezco sus reviews, y espero que no les haya molestado —lo cual creo que es inútil decir— la tardía publicación de mis Fiction. Agradezco enormemente su paciencia y sé que no soy de las mejores, pero hago lo que se puede.

—Gaa—


	6. Ser padre

**D**isclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sino a Konomi quien es su creador.

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, Lemon, OOC justificado.

—

Instintos de Placer  
—

Por: Gaa

—

Ser padre

Suspiró agotado tras un largo tiempo mientras se rascaba con su ya característica morisqueta labial. Después de dieciséis años, Nanjiro experimentaba lo que era ser padre, no es que nunca haya querido serlo, sencillamente disfrutaba competir con su infantil personalidad contrarrestando la de su hijo, el cual parecía haber 'madurado' a su manera, sin él y disfrutando la vida de una manera extraña, no como Najiro Echizen, quien fue un joven libertino hasta que se casó con Rinko, allí se permitió sólo mirar… admiró como el atardecer aparecía desde su tatami, acompañado de sus inseparables revistas olvidadas en sus manos; sería complicado hablar con Ryoma de padre e hijo, pero le había prometido a Rinko que cuando eso ocurriese, él lo haría sin rechistar, después de todo Echizen Rinko sólo pasaba temporadas en su casa para luego hacerse cargo de la fortuna Echizen y la familiar.

—Nanako, déjalo —murmuró tras un tiempo en que sobrina no hacía cosa que golpear con fervencia la puerta.

—Pero…

—Deja, yo me haré cargo —pretendía sonar decidido, ¡Él pretendía muchas cosas!, pero ninguna le daba tanto miedo como errar con su hijo.

—Ryoma, abre la puerta.

Nada, la mismísima nada le devolvió la respuesta, los sucesos aún estaban a flor de piel, como también los sentimientos del menor de los Echizen quien fruncía el ceño en una mueca distante.

—Esta bien, has lo que quieres mocoso insolente, ya después te pillaré —por lo menos _alguien_ había escuchado su sorda prórroga de sucesos.

Había amanecido, y conjunto el amanecer, vino la realidad. Al bajar las escaleras se topó con su padre quien leía de manera superficial el periódico mientras que en sus piernas se encontraban sus habituales revistas de dudosa reputación, suspiró cansado y se sentó frente a él, eran las once de la mañana y suponía que no lo mandarían al instituto.

—Quiero que me acompañes jovencito —él no dijo nada más, después de todo eso significaría no ir a Seigaku por un tiempo.

—Haz tu maleta, nos vamos a Norteamérica —pero no esperaba irse tal lejos.

—¡Cómo que Echizen se fue al exterior! —el grito proferido por Horio no sólo dejo perplejos al Club de Tenis de Seigaku, sino también al grupo habitual de Fans y por supuesto que a la joven de extensas trenzas.

—¡¿Oíste Sakuno?!, Ryoma-sama se ha marchado nuevamente —la nostalgia con la cual Tomoka pronunciaba aquellas palabras no sólo hacía que infiriera la información, sino que se arrepintiera totalmente de lo que había hecho.

Hasta ahora su 'relación' no había sido más que un montón de hormonas para todos lados, no sabían cómo habían comenzado no cómo habían finalizado, sencillamente un día sucedió en la cual sus estrógenos en ayuda a la testosterona de Ryoma habían hecho un sonoro 'Click' y rompió cualquier barrera de sano juicio; y eso era lo que más le dolía de su atracción sexual, sólo eso, vil atracción sexual que ya no funcionaba, ella había roto con cualquier tipo de lazo que podría haber tenido con Echizen.

—¿Sakuno?...

—¿Eh?, ¡Ah! Sí Tomo-chan, ya escuché… —sonaba tan vacío todo.

No muy lejos de allí, Sumire se encargaba de dar las explicaciones pertinentes a los titulares.

—Así eso, su padre me ha llamado para decirme que se irán durante un tiempo indeterminado. Al parecer Rinko necesita ayuda, aunque eso no se lo cree ni él mismo —lo último lo dijo casi farfullando, así que nadie comprendió a ciencia cierta los sucesos, ni mucho menos era que les conviniera que Ryoma se fuera justo cuando los próximos partidos para las finales de Kantou comenzaban.

—¡Está loco!

No habían tenido que hacer mucho alarde para salir, después de todo, los constantes viajes a eran algo normal para la familia Echizen. Tras dejar a Nanako a cargo de la casa, Najiro salió con un par de maletas, mientras que Ryoma cargaba una sola y a su mascota Karupin, quien a pesar de todo nunca se separaba de él.

—Apúrate muchachito insolente —mascullaba Nanjiro desde la planta baja de la casa. En las afueras de su hogar se encontraba un taxi que los llevaría al Aeropuerto, hizo un gesto de fastidio, el únicamente quería faltar un día al instituto, no unas semanas, ¡hasta parecía que estaba arrancando de algo!, y lamentablemente con su personalidad, él no escapaba de nadie. Observó con aires distraídos la caja con un gesto torcido en sus labios, no comprendía mucho aún qué era lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de sí, ni tampoco le gustaba aquel cambio… se sentía irremediablemente vacío e incomprendido.

—¡Ryoma! —volvió a suspirar con fastidio en lo que quedaba de tiempo, tomo todas sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida, en donde su estúpido padre lo esperaba con aquella tosca mirada que lo hacía perder un poco la paciencia.

—¿Qué me mirás, padre? —realmente no comprendía.

En el transcurso al Aeropuerto, así también en el camino a , Ryoma no habló con su padre para nada, y Nanjiro tampoco hizo maniobras para lograr sonsacar a su hijo ni una mísera palabra o vocal; el ambiente estaba más tenso de lo que él quería.

No sintió como el tiempo transcurría, e irremediablemente encontró el caminó a USA más corto de lo que nunca antes lo había sentido, tras estar un tiempo indeterminado divagando en su minerva, Ryoma se obligó a alzar la mirada en busca de una similar, encontrando que si padre le observaba casi con represión, huyendo de manera casi temerosa con la suya propia.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? —el tan directo como siempre, no soportaba para nada aquel aire místico que quería dar su padre.

—Tú sólo camina —y allí recién se dio cuenta de que ya estaban desembarcando.

—¡Ryoma! —la voz de su madre al pisar sueno americano fue inconfundible, lo abrazó como su aún fuera un crío que necesitara apoyo, y aunque eso era lo que más quería, las apariencias que él necesitaba guardar ante su madre se hicieron presentes, dando una sorda queja de que lo apretaba demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

—¡Qué grande estás hijo!, ¡¡Nanjiro, deja de acosar a la señorita!! —era impresionante que aquello fuera su familia.

Su móvil sonó por el atestado aeropuerto estadounidense, mientras su madre jalaba de la oreja a su padre, el se encargaba de contestar con cierto desdén la llamada, mientras suspiraba para recibir los constantes gritos de sus amigos.

—¡¿Cómo que te fuiste a USA Ryoma?!

—¡Déjame hablar con O-chibi!, ¡Momoshiro!

—No creo que a Ryoma le sea agradable escuchar tanto grito…

—¡¡Cállate Fuji!! —realmente no comprendía cómo había sido capaz de tener amigos tan ruidosos siendo él tan callado y amante de la tranquilidad, y como si aquello fuese una tortura constante, la nítida imagen de Sakuno cocinando en silencio le vino a la cabeza de una manera sicótica y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa nostálgica, algo nada común en él.

—Sólo vine a ver a mamá, nos veremos en las finales —y sin decir mucho, cortó la llamada apagando de manera inmediata el teléfono, no sin antes escuchar un "_¡Cuado llegues te enterarás Echizen!"_ casi unánime, como si ellos fueran a jugar…

—¿No has hablado con él? —la voz de su mujer le llamó la atención, iba demasiado pendiente en su chico como para siquiera pensar que no había cruzado palabra con Rinko durante un mes, de verdad el pequeño lo tenía un tanto preocupado.

—No mujer, ayer sucedió algo extraño con la muchachita esa —pronunció contrariado, mientras que Rinko mantenía aquella pose discreta que siempre llevaba cuando hablaban de Ryoma estando él presente.

—Te dije que lo hicieras antes de que cometiera una estupidez —alcanzó a formular la mujer antes de que su hijo se diera vuelta en la entrada de su propia casa.

—Me iré a dormir —Karupin siguió a su dueño casi con devoción, y Nanjiro hizo un gesto con la mano para pasar desapercibido, sin embargo Rinko no lo dejaría así como así.

—Hablarás con él ésta noche Nanjiro, y una cosa más, ¡No intentes escaparte!

Echizen Nanjiro nunca pensó que ser padre era tan difícil.

—Está bien mujer, ahora tráeme de comer —pero nunca cambiaría de opinión, el tener a aquel chiquillo insolente era su pequeño tesoro más preciado.

Era mentira, él no iba a ir a dormir, pero estaba cansado de escucharlos cuchichear a sus espaldas como si él aún fuera un crío, o que su madre lo mirara tan preocupada como si tuviera la peor enfermedad del mundo. Acarició a su minino un tiempo mientras observaba aquellas constelaciones alumbrar el lugar, no era muy común que en Nueva York hubieran noches tan despejadas como esas, de hecho, agradecía internamente que su madre haya comprado una casa lo más alejado del centro posible, así podría deleitarse un poco con aquellas visiones, aunque sea una vez. El bullicio de las calles ya no era tan prominente como cuando salieron del aeropuerto, mientras que los diversos edificios se perfilaban uno tras otro dándole un toque más capitalista, algo que no le gustaba mucho; Nueva York atraía su atención, pero no tanto como Japón…

—A mí no me engañas muchacho —la voz de su padre resonó en la estancia, nunca creyó que su padre se preocuparía tanto por él en esos momentos, por un lado había añorado aquel cariño por mucho tiempo, y al recibirlo lo encontraba casi quimérico, pero por otro… por el otro lado Ryoma sencillamente quería hacer oídos sordos ante las palabras que su padre le profesaría a él.

—Los consejos no caen del cielo muchacho, es hora de que aprendas a confiar en tu entorno… confía en tus amigos o incluso en aquella muchachita de largas trenzas que te dejó así, más allá del vacío no obtendrás nada más —por unos instantes quiso creer, quería creer que sería todo, pero el destino para él en esos momentos escribía otra cosa.

—Hijo, Ryoma, esto no es sencillo para mí muchacho —enfatizó con dificultad mientras se rascaba en una habitual maña su nuca y sonreía casi con dolor—… sólo dame una oportunidad, espero no defraudarte —pero aquellas palabras le sonaron tan jodidamente sinceras que no pudo evitar voltear su rostro indiferente hasta su padre, y poco a poco dejó caer aquella careta de indiferencia supliéndola por una de eterna confusión.

—Estúpido padre… —y aunque sonaba incomprensible por parte del menor, Ryoma confió en su padrea ojos cerrados, aunque supiera que después de eso parte de su rutina se iría por el caño, y quedaría como un adolescente común y corriente.

Por otra parte Nanjiro miraba sorprendido e inquieto a su hijo, ¡demonios!, el pensaba que sería un problema rutinario, esos en las cuales una chica te rechazaba y no algo medianamente complejo; joder, estaba apunto de llamar a Rinko, pero eso significaría que estaría tirando por la borda su única oportunidad de ser un padre… _padre_, ahora sonaba utópico viendo cómo su hijo se desenvolvía con él, sonaba tan quimérico.

—¿No me dices nada? —con sorna, Ryoma volteó su rostro hasta posarlo en el de su padre, el cual se hallaba perplejo ante la revelación e inquietud de su hijo, volvió su ámbar vista la firmamento el cual ya estaba cubierto por nubes probablemente de gases contaminantes o cualquier otra cosa; lo sabía, su padre no lo ayudaría mucho.

—¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?! —pero aquello no se lo espero. Tras analizar un poco las actitudes de su descendiente, tras ver las repercusiones que aquello tendría si no se solucionaba, Nanjiro no pudo evitar decir aquello casi como un reflejo, ¡Kami!, ¡su hijo sí que estaba loco!

—Dios, Ryoma, nunca pensé que era tan… ¿Complicado? —añadió casi como una tortura.

—Si no vas a ayudar, viejo pervertido, no me des tantos "ánimos" —concluyó casi con cólera, mientras que su padre dejaba escapar un extenso suspiro.

—Antes que nada, dime, ¿sientes algún tipo de atracción por la muchacha?, y contéstame con sinceridad mocoso inútil, la has metido hasta el fondo —quizás si entrenaba un poco ahora, podría resultar ser un buen padre al final.

Fueron las semanas más extrañas e incomprensibles que Ryoma pudo haber tenido, muchísimo más extrañas cuando su madre se dio por enterada y casi le hace la circuncisión sólo para que comprendiera que con eso no se jugaba, pero sin duda, aquellas dos semanas no las olvidaría, pero no se lo diría a nadie; ahora sólo quedaba aclarar unas cosa con Sakuno y esperaba que nada hubiera cambiado lo suficiente… eso esperaba.

* * *

**D**ios no perdona a los autores que se demoran tanto entregando sus escritos, y creo que ustedes tampoco.

**N**otas del Autor: Pensaba colocarlasal principio, pero luego pensé que sólo querrían leer; pero tras estar tiempo sin actualizar, por lo cual pido eternas disculpas, le presté más atención a mis escritos en Naruto Slash y Hetero que aquí, decidí hablaros un poco de éste fic, que no es nacido de la nada; será corto y preciso; por si no lo hubierais notado, la mayoría de mis escrito RyoSaku contienen dosis de Lemon, pero básicamente ningún PWP, decidí hacer éste de aquella manera, pero lamentablemente no soy de los que escriben sexo así por ser, y después de darle vueltas y vueltas decidí darle una razón a Ryoma para que se acostase con Sakuno, encontraba la relación jodidamente vacía y la trama inexistente.

Obviamente el escrito tiene aires absurdos, no lo niego, soy el típico autor trastornado con aquellos libros, así que pueden encontrar de todo en mis escritos. Por si no se hubieran dado cuenta, borré algunos escritos en POT, tales como Cafetería Seishun y "This is my Story", junto con otros que no puedo continuar, digo que no puedo porque perdí la magia del tenis, no, no dejaré mis proyectos botados, pero he tomado la sabia decisión de dejar este Fandom por tiempo indeterminado, quizás vuelva con algún que otro One-shot, no les prometo nada, pero lamentablemente no tengo ya la inspiración para seguir escribiendo tan seguido en un Fandom que ya no me mueve mucho, ni siquiera he sido capaz de continuar leyendo algunos escritos que me tenían prendido en sus comienzos, no me llena nada de POT en el lado Heter, quizás también signifique que en un eventual caso me mueva por el lado Slash, lo lamento por las personas que leían mis historias, pero ustedes comprenderán que no puedo seguir escribiendo algo que no me llena, y quizás hasta le entregue cosas mediocres, cosas que no van conmigo.

Sé que quizás esperaban leer la dichosa conversación, pero la colocaré cuando sea necesario. Creo que está de más decir que lo siento, trataré de terminar el escrito lo más pronto posible, antes que cumpla un año el proyecto espero tenerlo finalizado. Felices fiestas a todos ;)

¿Comentarios?

Se acepta de todo menos palabras soeces y Flame.

—Gaa—


	7. Reconociendo Miradas

**Advertencias**: Un Ryoma un tanto OOC.

Instintos de Placer

**―•◊•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―•◊•―**

Reconociendo miradas

Ryuzaki Sakuno siempre se caracterizaba por ser una niña timorata al tacto —de personas que no conoce, o no tiene grado de confianza— y sumamente ingenua en algunas ocasiones. Tras su '_ruptura'_ con Ryoma, no hacía nada más que seguir con su vida de una forma extraña, dígase que no iba a las prácticas de tenis por temor a encontrarse de la nada con el chico que le quitaba el sueño, por temor a caer rendida a sus pies nuevamente, pero mucho más importante, por temor a que aquel muchacho de mirada ámbar no se dignara siquiera a mirarla como una muchacha más, sino como una piedra en el camino.

Hace más de una semana que el Príncipe de Seigaku había vuelto, y con ello las renovadas energías del Club de Tenis, que con duro esfuerzo, habían podido pasar a las finales del torneo de Kantou. Por las ventanas aledañas a las canchas de tenis, cerca de la oficina de su abuela, Sakuno mantenía su actitud depresiva en bajas condiciones; se dedicaba a observar casi con agonía cómo Ryoma dirigía la práctica sin siquiera inmutarse de que ella no estuviese allí, sin siquiera buscarla en los tiempos libres para poder conversar, ¡ni siquiera se había topado con él por accidente!... pero no podía pedir mucho, estábamos hablando de Echizen Ryoma, un chico que vive para el tenis lo demás es secundario y si quiera algo va y lo toma sin que su personalidad se pase a llevar, ella había pasado a ser una más del montón; quizá, como consuelo, quedaría en su memoria que había sido la primera persona con la cual Ryoma haya tenido relaciones íntimas, quizás era hora de mirar más adelante de lo que fueron sus sueños de niña y adolescente, quedaba poco para graduarse.

Por otro lado Ryoma estaba concentrado en las prácticas, sería el último torneo en el cual el dichoso pilar de Seigaku tenía para elegir al _nuevo_ pilar, era el último año en que se enfrentaría con sus ya conocidos rivales de otras instituciones: Éste año sería el último que pasaría en aquellas grandes verjas de adolescente precoz.

La tarde se vislumbraba en el raso cielo con una agónica despedida, el aquel firmamento se distinguían pequeñas luces que intentaban deslumbrar a las personas, en una sorda invitación para llegar a casa o hacer lo que uno quisiera en esos momentos. El espacio naranja con tintes morados acompañaban a un joven de cabellos negros con tonalidades verdes a su hogar, mientras que en su espalda cargaba con su bolso que evidenciaba claramente los nombres de la institución a la cual pertenecía: Hoy era otro día perdido, y mañana sería el último día de la semana, una semana había pasado ya y aún no tenía el valor con el cual asumiría que se había equivocado, y digamos que Sakuno no le había hecho fácil la cosa, parecía que se negaba a ir donde él posiblemente estuviese y eso no lograba otra cosa que enojarlo aún más, lo estaba negando.

Cuando sus manos tocaron la madera que le daría paso a su casa, comprendió que no podía seguir mucho tiempo más postergando aquella conversación, no porque no lo pudiese ser, sino por las personas que estaban adentro lo iban a acosar hasta que él, como persona, asumiera su desliz y por supuesto que esperaban una 'reconciliación'.

—¡¿Lo hiciste?! —allí estaba de nuevo, su padre en el tatami del salón viendo sus revistas esperando la resolución de la joven. Suspiró exasperado al apreciar como Nanako aparecía de la nada esperando sus palabras, y cómo su madre —quien se había tomado un tiempo para ver a su hijo hacer lo que un hombre haría—, también esperaba que él dijera muy campante "Sí, nos hemos contentado y hemos tenido sexo salvaje en la sala del conserje", de sólo pensar en aquello un rubor cubría precariamente sus mejillas, negando con la cabeza, casi sumiso, aceleró su marcha a la habitación, hasta que la voz de su padre lo detuvo —… ¡Alto ahí jovencito! —Kami debía odiarlo —, no puedes seguir arrancando de la realidad hijo. Sí no quieres hacerlo, bien nadie te presionará de ahora en adelante, pero ten en mente que esa muchacha merece mínimo una explicación y una posterior disculpa, sé hombre Ryoma y acepta sus equivocaciones.

No supo por qué, pero eso irremediablemente dolió más de lo que debería haberle dolido. Él pensaba, erráticamente, que tras llegar Sakuno estaría en el aeropuerto esperándolo, se acercaría con su Ponta de Uva y podrían conversar con sus típicos monosílabos haciendo más sencillo el asunto… pero qué estúpido había sido, al llegar sólo estaban sus senpais esperándolo, no hubo Ponta para él, la máquina estaba mala, cuando quiso preguntar por las chicas —siempre habían chicas— le llegó la noticia de que Tomoka y Sakuno habían ido al cine con los chicos —Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro— con sus respectivas parejas, y al parecer Kintaro había ido de visita mientras él estaba fuera, cuanta ira lo corroía en esos momentos.

—Ryoma —Nanako se filtraba a través de su puerta, pero él no pensaba girarse, su vista estaba fija en el cielo ahora nocturno y solitario, mientras que él estaba en la disyuntiva de salir a buscarla ahora o más tarde.

—Ryoma, te hablan por teléfono —la joven no hizo nada más que dejar el aparato allí y salir rauda de aquella habitación, sentía el aire denso cuando Ryoma cavilaba en sus recónditos pensamientos que llegaban a ser difusos para ella; por otro lado el auricular fue levantado casi con pereza, y dejando salir un sonido gutural la persona al otro lado de la línea pareció hablar:

—Ryoma, tengo que salir por tres días a Sapporo, al parecer ocurrió un inconveniente con las empresas de esos lados, me gustaría que vinieras y pasaras unos días con Sakuno, al parecer ha estado enferma estos días. Traté de localizar a Tezuka pero sus padres decidieron llevarlo a Europa con ellos éste fin de semana, y ni Syusuke y Takamura pueden cuidarla. Kaidoh está ocupado con la universidad y Momo salió a la playa por tres días con Kippei y Ann, te esperó en media hora más y trae muda de ropa —todo había sido endemoniadamente rápido como para saber que sus padres habían escuchado toda la conversación por el otro teléfono y habían ido a su cuarto a ordenarle la ropa, ¿que ya no lo presionarían?, sus bolas.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Sumire Ryuzaki era ser perspicaz. Sakuno no había tenido que decirle nada, porque ella ya lo sabía desde que tenían doce; tampoco tuvo que preguntarle a su nieta cuando —de forma descuidada— dejó la receta de anticonceptivos en su cómoda a la vista de ella, había sido lo suficientmente indulgente como para saber con quién estaba haciendo esas cosas, y también lo suficientemente buena actriz para aparentar que no sabía nada. No comprendía por qué hacía eso, ella era vieja y quizás quería ver a su nieta feliz con aquel chico que no era mal partido, pero las últimas semanas Sakuno venía comportándose extraña, casi como si algo le faltara, y no tuvo que averiguar mucho cuando descubrió que ella había terminado aquel extraño lazo que unía a Ryoma y Sakuno. Esperó pacientemente a que ambos se juntasen a conversar —ellos tenían que ser capaces de aprender de sus errores—, pero tras una semana las cosas seguían iguales, y ella no quería a un alma en pena en su casa.

La ida a Sapporo no era más que una mentira, se iría a quedar en casa de Tezuka por tres días, conocía perfectamente a sus padres y no tendrían inconvenientes en alojarla en su hogar, después de todo ella había sido parte importante del crecimiento de su hijo. Los muchachos cada vez eran más precoces, y por supuesto más irresponsables y poco valientes, espero pacientemente a que su nieta durmiera sin decirle nada, y caminó con su maleta dejando una nota en el refrigerador, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el timbre sonó, y sinceramente esperaba que todo saliera bien o si no ella misma mandaría a freír monos al África con esos niños.

—Gracias por venir Ryoma, te dejo a cargo a mi nieta, adiós y suerte —fue suficiente para que el otro comprendiera de lo que se trataba y de lo idiota que se sentía con su bolso en mano. Dejó escapar un intenso suspiro y caminó a la nevera para coger algo frío, nunca se había sentido tan ansioso incluso antes de un partido.

Tras estar media hora en la absoluta oscuridad, supo que era ahora o nunca, se armó de un valor inexistente y caminó al cuarto de Sakuno, ojalá y las cosas saliesen bien.

Cuando ingresó al cuarto supo irremediablemente que aquella mujer era con la única que sentía aquellos deseos carnales, el instinto que se despertaba al verla haciendo cualquier cosa provenía de ése cuerpo y no de otro y supo por qué su abuelo decía que los Echizen sólo se enamoran una vez. Su corazón parecía retumbar de emoción, pero su semblante no cambiaba absolutamente en nada, seguía con la misma mirada de indiferencia, con la misma mueca de "aquí no ha pasado nada" y sobre todo, parecía más frío que antes. Cuando posó su mano en el rostro de la joven irremediablemente sintió sus mejillas arder para adquirir un color escarlata: ya no estaba tan seguro de hacerlo. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados por toda la cama, mientras que sus labios estaban cerrados, aunque para él eso significara una clara invitación a una noche desenfrenada y que aquella fémina era la más perfecta de todo el planeta en esos momentos, Sakuno no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal: dormir.

La remeció levemente intentando de manera infructuosa despertarla, mientras que a cada paso sentía que él no debería estar allí, sino fingiendo la más cruel de las omisiones provocadas por un Echizen, pero su cuerpo ya no respondía y aquellasorbes rubí parecían ceder al sueño y abordar el mundo real.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —la pregunta fue correlativa, pero sumamente suave, casi como un suave susurró del viento. Por un momento dejó de ejercer movimiento, más la muchacha parecía querer sentarse cosa que no se lo impidió, es más, él estaba hecho un firme bloque incapaz de moverse un poco.

—¿Q-quién anda ahí? —ahora comenzaba a tartamudear insegura. Quiso prender la lámpara pero su mano no la dejó, dejándolos en la oscuridad. Si él la veía con un poco de luz sabía que sería incapaz de cumplir su cometido, tenía que ser valiente, una mujer no le podía ganar en lo más mínimo.

—Ryuzaki —su voz por fin hizo aparición, y sintió el cuerpo menor tensarse al reconocer su voz, ¿es que acaso no lo quería volver a ver más?, pero nada cambió, ellos seguían allí sentados son siquiera dirigirse una mirada, debido a que ambos había girado el rostro. Un silenció incómodo de cernió entre ambos, mientras que la joven se daba cuenta que su mano seguía capturada por la varonil de Ryoma.

—Mi… m-mano —cuánto había costado decir aquellas palabras, más el otro habitante de la habitación parecía omitir todo lo que ella decía. La mirada ámbar perdida se dirigía hacia la ventana que Sakuno tenía, admiraba cómo el cielo parecía libre de cualquier tapujo social, personal o cualquier cosa que se le atravesase por la cabeza, aquello se le había escapado de las manos.

Ryuzaki, por otro lado, no comprendía de qué iba eso; su abuela debería estar en casa, aunque si Ryoma estaba allí tan campante, suponía que ella no estaría en casa. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, la sola presencia de aquel joven la desconcertaba, mientras que su pecho parecía querer estallar debido a la alta presión que tenía sometido a su pobre corazón. Él no tenía que estar allí, y poco a poco Sakuno fue llenándose de un rencor irracional con esa persona, frunció levemente el seño y su boca se abría constantemente para luego cerrarla de manera lenta y tortuosa, quería decirle algo, pero de sus labios parecía no querer salir nada; aquel tacto que Ryoma la tenía sometida se le hacía peligroso, creía que había ido por más sexo, cuando ella quería olvidar aquella etapa con el dolor de su corazón e intentar comenzar una nueva con alguien que sí la quisiera, aunque sea un poco para sentirse apreciada, pero cuánto dolía aquello. Su otra mano, decidida, se alzó paulatinamente para deshacer el agarre al que Ryoma la tenia sometida, pero sólo basto un leve roce para que el otro saliese de su extraño trance moral y fijara sus orbes en las de ella, aunque tuviera la cabeza cabizbaja, no se daría por vencida. Intentó quitar la mano del joven Echizen, más el otro lo único que hizo fue fortalecer su agarre hasta hacerlo casi doloroso, y un pequeño quejido salió de los labios de la menor.

—Suéltame… duele.

Fue incomprensible para ambos terminar como lo habían hecho, pero ninguno de los dos se movía.

Ryoma ocultó su rostro en el recoveco que Sakuno tenía entre su cuello y hombro casi como un niño perdido, respiraba pausadamente mientras que la menor parecía querer salir de aquella agónica realidad. Se removió un poco inquieta, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el cuerpo de Ryoma la presionara aún más fuerte a la cama, mientras que inmovilizaba sus piernas y brazos para impedirle cualquier tipo de 'ataque', Ryoma se encargaba de disfrutar de aquella fragancia que no sabía cómo catalogar, porque Sakuno era única.

—Me haces daño —quería ser valiente y salir de allí, quería olvidar a su príncipe y poder iniciar una nueva vida, quería muchas cosas, pero como siempre alguien se tenía que negar a su capricho bien merecido. Sus ojos ardían, quería llorar. Su respiración comenzaba a ser costosa por el monumental esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar con su ya característica muestra, mientras que el hombre que la tenía presa parecía descubrir aquellas acciones.

—No llores —murmuró mientras se apegaba más a ella. Aquello parecía una utopía, el sueño que alguien siempre quiso y se realizó bajó otros conceptos —… yo estaré aquí —por unos momentos pensó que él estaría drogado por aquellas palabras, que luego se burlaría de ella o se marcharía con sus característicos "Wizz". Pero cuando Ryoma la miró… cuando ellos se miraron después de tanto tiempo, y aquellos labios formaron patrones desconocidos hasta ahora por ella, no pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza, siendo apaciguada por aquellos brazos viriles.

"_Lo prometo"_.

* * *

**D**ios —y eso que no creo en él— esto cada vez me está costando más y más. ¡Lo bueno!: El próximo capítulo termina éste fic; lo malo: creo que Ryoma me quedó muy OOC, aunque sé que éste es un OOC con todas sus letras, no pude evitar pensar en ello.

Me azoté veinte veces la cabeza con el teclado pensando cómo podía continuar el capítulo, pero creo que me estoy yendo por la salida fácil, mis disculpas a los lectores. Quiero continuar _Wishes_, sin dudas ése escrito me llama la atención así que estoy con todas mis últimas energías puestas en él, ya estoy comenzando la idea más o menos, será un proyecto corto, pero lo haré con ganas, espero contar con su apoyo.

Comenten chicos, sé que es difícil para ustedes, como lo es para mí, pero quiero saber qué tal les pareció éste capítulo, mis saludos.

—●Gaa●—


	8. Secreto a voces

**Advertencias**: Un Ryoma un tanto OOC.

Instintos de Placer  
**―•**◊**•―**  
Por: Gaa  
**―•**◊**•―**

Secreto a voces

Cuando el sol azotó la ventana, filtrándose por las cortinas y provocando cierto inusitado calor en uno de sus párpados casi con fiereza, Ryoma quiso seguir durmiendo, pero él sabía perfectamente que tenía que levantarse de aquel mullido lecho. Retiró las sábanas color pastel y se dirigió hacia la que sería su habitación, saco su cepillo de dientes y se fue bostezando al baño, sentía el cuerpo pesado y los párpados también, pero aquel aroma común de un desayuno recién preparado provocó que su estómago diera un extraño jalón. No apuró el paso para llegar al baño, pero si realizó amenamente su tarea diaria. Caminando de nueva cuenta hacia las escaleras, aquella fragancia de jugo recién exprimido le llegó con más fuerza y regocijándose de su buena suerte llegó a la sala, y como aquellas veces se topó con Sakuno en la cocina, removiendo el pollo en su clásico desayuno japonés.

―Buenos días ―se sentó en la silla y esperó pacientemente a que le sirviera el arroz y el salteado de pollo que tanto le fascinaba.

―Buenos días, Ryoma-kun ―aunque fuese sólo un leve murmullo, su entrenado oído lo captó perfectamente, al final, y pese a quedar en ridículo por un tiempo, logró hacer lo que tanto miedo y vulnerabilidad sentía.

―Obaa-chan ha llamado diciendo que tienes que ir a entrenar, que no se te olvide ―murmuró cuando estaba cerca de él. Asintió con desgana y posó su mirada en aquel apetitoso desayuno ―. Kunimitsu-kun también ha llamado, diciendo que después de las prácticas se irían donde Kawamura, así que no te puedes escapar ―aunque aquello no le agradaba, sabía que si su capitán lo decía, era indispensable hacerlo.

―Parece como si ellos fuesen a entrenar ―le comentó intentando seguir el hilo de aquella conversación, después de todo tenía que poner un poco de esfuerzo.

―La verdad, es que irán sólo los de la antigua generación y los nuevos fijos de Seishun, Ryoma-kun. El entrenamiento será con los chicos incluidos.

A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse algo extraviado. Conversar mucho con una sola persona le era algo poco habitual, pero siendo esta persona alguien a quien él quería de una manera especial, sabía que tenía que esforzarse, aunque sea de a poco; todavía podía sentir aquella incomodidad en la sala, pese a todo lo sucedido anoche, seguía sintiendo cómo Sakuno lo evitaba un poco, no era su culpa, después de todo él se lo buscó por estar pensando únicamente en él y sus necesidades carnales y hormonales.

―¿A qué horas quedaron? ―bisbisó tras estar un tiempo sin hablar. Volvió a dirigir los palillos a sus labios para pasar el arroz, dejando el cuenco a un costado deslizando su mano izquierda al otro platillo que contenía el salteado. Esperó pacientemente la respuesta, después de todo, aquello era una de sus extrañas virtudes: saber cuándo quedarse callado.

―En dos horas más ―asintió y de allí en adelante el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y silencioso, aunque no tan tenso.

Cuando salieron a la calle Echizen pensó cómo actuaban las parejas comunes, pensó en sus padres pero su relación nunca había sido tan clásica. Nanako nunca había traído a un novio a la casa, como tampoco sus amigos habían salido por extensos tiempos, solamente contaban sus anécdotas con chicas o sus nuevas vivencias, pero él no era así, observó de reojo a Sakuno quien marchaba como lo hacían normalmente y decidió admirar a sus costados para ver a una pareja de por allí.

Miró pacientemente hasta que te topó con una más o menos joven, la chica iba agazapada a su brazo y la sola intención de que aquello se produjera logró que formara una clara mueca de desagrado: No, esa idea no le gustaba. Pero tras analizarlo un poco, darle la mano no estaría tan mal, ¿no?, pero lo más extraño de todo es que Ryuuzaki tenía el bolso justo para el costado donde él se encontraba, que molestia; decidió dejarlo todo allí, otro resultado infructuoso.

―R-ryoma ―murmuró dificultosamente, sus mejillas te tiñeron de carmín mientras que su vista viajaba a un lugar donde él no estaba, aquellas reacciones eran características de la chica, y ahora que las observaba con detenimiento, no le molestaban en lo absoluto ―. No es… no es necesario ―farfulló aún más bajo, el poseedor del Twist service arqueó una ceja confuso por aquellas palabras, pero la mirada de la chica se dirigió a la pareja que hace poco estaba observando… así que sí estaba pendiente a sus actos, por unos momentos se sintió estúpido y patético, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, más la suave risa de Sakuno lo distrajo ―. A mí me gusta Ryoma-kun como es él, no como otros quieran que sea ―a veces pensaba que era un desgraciado por haberla hecho sufrir, mas lo omitió, nueva vida.

Unas calles más abajo se dieron cuenta de que estaban todos los titulares y ex-titulares del Instituto en la puerta, esperándolos revoltosos como solían serlo, aunque los novatos de estos años estaban algo nerviosos por los senpais que tenían, eso no evitó que se relajaran un poco cuando el loco de Kikumaru comenzó a molestar a Fuji, aunque sin resultado.

―¡Echizen! ―el grito de Takeshi resonó por toda la calle, alzó la mano tratando de hacerse llamativo a su vista, pero, ¿cómo no notarlo?

―No hagas eso Momoshiro, ni que fuera ciego ―murmuró al llegar a su costado con aquella misma personalidad distante que tenía. En una de sus manos iba su inseparable Ponta de Uva, mientras que su pareja iba con la de Naranja.

―¡O'chibi! ―cuando Eiji se lanzó sobre su espalda logrando hacerlo tambalear.

―Kikumaru-senpai, mi espalda no es una liana ―la gorra que traía habitualmente en su cabeza paso a estar en las manos de Fuji quien se la colocó sólo para no incordiar, Tezuka estaba al costado de Inui admirando aquella escena mientras el último obtenía más datos, Kaidoh ―recargado en la pared― parecía inmune a aquella broma, mientras que Takashi quería que evitaran de molestar al pequeño.

―¡O'chibi!, así no se le habla a los mayores ―todo parecía haber regresado a una máquina del tiempo, más cuando Oishi apareció agitado en la esquina todos pararon para observarlo con detenimiento.

―¡Oishi llegas tarde!, hasta el pequeñín llegó antes que tú ―reclamó el pelirrojo. Todos asintieron casi como si él fuese el culpable.

―Yo… ¡Lo siento! ―aquello era como una máquina del tiempo, sin duda alguna.

Al poco tiempo apareció Tomoka alegando que Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro nunca le avisaron que había junta y cuando todos llegaron entraron a las canchas, se cambiaron tranquilamente y una vez pisadas las pistas la voz de Sumire resonó en la estancia, llamando la atención de los pequeños tórtolos.

―¡Bien!, como verán hoy tenemos apoyo para la final que enfrentaremos con Rikkaidai, ¡Dad lo mejor de vosotros!, Nakano y Sachiko entrad a las canchas dobles que jugaran con Eiji y Oishi; ¡Kazui!, deja de hacer eso ―masculló la entrenadora cuando lo pilló echando el jugo especial de Inui-senpai en la botella de sus compañeros ―. ¡Cien vueltas a las canchas!, cuando termines te enfrentaras con Kaidoh; Akemi con Fuji ―y así siguió hasta que a Ryoma le tocó con su antiguo capitán.

―Obaa-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? ―cuando la menor de las Ryuuzaki vio cómo su abuela ordenaba todo y se quedaba de pie admirando a los chicos, la mujer observó cómo su nieta tenía aquella mirada llena de confusión.

―¡Ah!, Sakuno, ¿ya arreglaron las cosas? ―era vieja, pero no idiota. Cuando vio cómo su tímida nieta se sonrojaba con fulgor y desviaba la mirada indirectamente hasta Ryoma supo que las cosas estaban bien, se rió con fuerzas, pero la cosa no quedó así. Todas las personas en la cancha al escuchar el cuestionamiento se giraron para escuchar y admirar la respuesta.

―¿C-cómo…? ―pero se cohibió cuando todos se acercaron un poco más para escucharla más, inquieta dio un paso atrás ante aquellas miradas, ¡Incluso Tezuka-kun la veía esperando respuesta!

―Según mis datos de respuestas de la pequeña Ryuuzaki, aquello significa que las cosas están bien y que Ryoma enmendó su error, tengo un 99 por ciento de seguridad ―Inui se acomodó sus lentes, y aquella cantarina voz los sorprendió a todos que fueron corriendo a ver sus datos.

―Mmm, ¡tienes razón, O'chibi no es tan tonto como apostamos Fujiko! ―molestó Kikumaru sonriente. Pronto aquellas acosadoras personas hablaban de cuánto dinero debían y cosas por el estilo. Un sorprendido Ryoma sujetaba la raqueta desde su empuñadura, con fuerza y casi molesto.

―P-per… ―cuando Sakuno quiso hablar los chicos se arremolinaron contra Ryoma comenzando a molestarlo. ¡¿Qué no se suponía que su relación era S-E-C-R-E-T-A?!

―¡Quieren parar! ―pero aquella queja fue acallada por sus amigos. Volteó su cabeza incómodo observando de reojo como Sakuno parecía igual de sorprendida, sonrojada y nerviosa, suspiró cansino y se dejó hacer, después de todo con sus senpais nunca se sabía.

―¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ―vociferó fuerte Momoshiro mientras le pasaba una raqueta a Kawamura.

―¡Burning!, ¡todos al restaurant! ―y así fue como el entrenamiento se suspendió. Echizen y Ryuuzaki se quedaron absolutamente solos en la cancha, mientras cansados suspiraban: no esperaban nada menos de sus senpais.

―Vamos, antes que se coman todo ―quién diría que todo terminaría así, _todos_ lo sabían y ellos haciendo el ridículo.

Cuando el último punto dio un angustiado 7-5 en el marcador, exclamaciones de felicidad y palabras de consolación resonaron en la cancha Juvenil Nacional de Japón. Un sudado Kazui se limpiaba con la toalla que Sumire-sensei le había entregado, mientras que Ryoma admiraba todo en las bancas superiores al costado de su novia. Aunque miraba el partido casi con devoción, había aprendido a combinar su pasión con su chica ―que aunque se lo repitiera mentalmente una y mil veces, seguía sonando extraño―; se paró al tiempo en que Sakuno había decidido caminar un poco para estirar las piernas y bajar aquella tensión emocional que habían vivido en los partidos de hoy. Al alejarse un curioso Nanjiro Echizen se ocultaba en las ramas en conjunto con Eiji, Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Momoshiro y Fuji; aún no podían creer que aquella pareja hoy cumpliría los tres meses de relación.

―No creo que O'chibi aún esté con la inocente de Sakuno-chan ―murmuró el poseedor del estilo acrobático. Un asentimiento general no se hizo de esperar, y cuando la pareja dobló por los lavados todos corrieron para poder espiar mejor a la pareja, más cuando no los vieron comenzaron a mascullar cosas indecorosas. A unos metros de allí Ryoma mantenía a Sakuno contra la pared, con su mano en la boca de ella esperando a que su estúpido padre y senpais se cansaran de seguirlos.

―No lo dejan a pesar del tiempo ―murmuró fastidiado Ryoma dándole a entender a la chica lo que sucedía. Ella desvió sus orbes incómoda, aquello le daba algo en su estómago, más se contuvo.

―Vámonos ―la volvió a jalar ahora caminando tranquilamente, descansando de todos sus locos senpais y de su mismísima abuela que a veces decía cosas fuera de lugar.

―¿Qué harás cuando salgas del colegio, Ryoma-kun? ―Ryuuzaki formuló temerosa por aquella respuesta, después de todo era conocido por todos que el príncipe aún tenía unos torneos en Estados Unidos que podría ganar si viviera allí, sin contar con que sus padres pasan más tiempo en el extranjero que en Japón, ya que Nanjiro sólo se mudó por el hecho de que su retoño se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy cerrado y sin muchos amigos en el exterior.

―No lo sé ―hizo un gesto indiferente, aunque sabía lo que su novia quería decir ―, pretendo disfrutar todo lo que pueda hoy ―murmuró mientras tragaba aquel líquido vital que tanto le gustaba. Aquello había sonado fuera de su 'filosofía de vida', pero otra cosa sonaba demasiado cursi para su antojo ― Vámonos, antes de que los chicos se den cuenta.

La volvió a jalar dejando perpleja a la menor, quien sencillamente asintió. A pasos lentos pero certeros se dirigieron a las canchas donde ya no había casi nadie, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron por la puerta trasera, después de todo querían pasar un tiempo de calidad antes de que uno de aquellos dementes acosadores los encontraran y ya no pudieran estar solos.

Ryoma sabía que aquello sólo era el comienzo de nuevos problemas, sobre todo cuando dentro de un mes estaría empacando sus ropas para poder ingresar al torneo juvenil de USA, pero como lo había dicho, disfrutar el hoy no le haría nada de mal, ya se la arreglaría con la chica de extensos cabellos para llegar a un acuerdo, un _buen_ acuerdo.

* * *

**U**n final a medias, lo sé, pero quería darles algo. Muchos esperaban lemon, pero no me salía, lo escribí alrededor de cinco veces pero no me gustaba ninguna escena donde poder colocarlos juntos, así que decidí rendirme xD

Está algo inconcluso, pero allí veré si hago algo o no, espero no haberos decepcionado tanto, saludos y nos vemos en otro escrito que tengo por allí.

—●Gaa●—


End file.
